


Your Hands In My Hair, My Heart In Your Teeth

by thehobbem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Social Media, VicturiGiftExchange2017, Wildest Dreams AU, a bit of angst, who's the playboy and who's the most beautiful woman in town?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbem/pseuds/thehobbem
Summary: "He’s talented. He’s handsome. He’s sexy. He’s adorable.He’s a heartbreaker.It’s been only a few years since his transition from the Japanese film industry to Hollywood, but Yuuri Katsuki’s long list of “starbucks lovers” is starting to rival that of Miss Swift herself."A playboy comes to Tinseltown and bewitches men and women left and right. When he decides to pursue the most beautiful man in town, he is easily swayed.And Victor Nikiforov, Hollywood's Golden Boy, doesn't realize which part is his in the story.





	Your Hands In My Hair, My Heart In Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my gift to Ishxallxgood, for the Victuri Gift Exchange 2017! You asked for Oblivious Heartbreaker Yuuri, and this is where I ended up!
> 
> Happy new year, everyone! 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))

**Yakov Feltsman and Victor Nikiforov Together Again!**

Published Aug 4, 2016, by  **Hisashi Morooka**

 

To no one’s surprise, director  **Yakov Feltsman**  and Oscar-winning actor  **Victor Nikiforov**  are teaming up once again, this time for a sequel.

The actor will star in  **“On Love: Eros”** , scheduled to hit theaters next year. The film, directed by Feltsman and written by  **Anya Deren** , will follow the story of a playboy who tries to seduce the most beautiful man in town, and the cat-and-mouse game of seduction they play with each other. The story is a sequel to  **“On Love: Agape”**  (2014), in what some people already call “Kinds of Love Series”.

“The role requires an actor capable of depth and sincerity,” says Feltsman. “I can think of no one better than Victor.”

The actor rose to international prominence in Feltsman’s  **“Lilac Fairy”** (2008), and has been in a never-ending chain of successes ever since. His work in Feltsman’s  **“Stammi Vicino”** (2015) earned him an Oscar for Best Actor, as well as a Golden Globe and a BAFTA.

Feltsman is known for finding and polishing promising young talents from Russia, creating what fans have taken to calling “The Russian Family”. Besides Victor Nikiforov and Anya Deren, the list of protegés also includes  **Georgi Popovich** ,  **Mila Babicheva**  and, more recently,  **Yuri Plisetsky** , whose talent was brought to light in “Agape”.

**Read more**

 

* * *

 

**_Los Angeles, August 8th_ **

“Remember, Vitya, this is just a formality. I just want to see how you two click together.”

“Sure,” says Victor, distractedly twirling a pencil between his fingers. “But what if we don’t click?”

Yakov shrugs. “Then I’ll have to think of someone to replace you.”

The pencil drops on the table with a clack, and Victor lets out a theatrical gasp. “Yakov! What about my  _feelings_?!”

“Funny how you never think of mine,” the director grumbles.

Victor beams at him. “But do you even  _have —_”

“He’s the perfect choice for the part,” Yakov cuts him off unceremoniously, “and I’m sure you can make it work.”

Throwing Yakov a pleasant smile, Victor leans back on his chair until its front legs lift off the ground. “Okay.”

Easy for him to say. Not as easy for Victor, not since his personal, undisclosed debacle of 2013.

When interviewers ask Victor about the most difficult roles in his career, he always makes sure to mention the lonely poet in  _Stammi Vicino_  (2015) and the tormented musician in  _Living Legend_ (2014). But those are just lies he tells the press. The truth is that the hardest thing he’s ever had to do was portray a believable rivals-turned-best-friends relationship with that Canadian guy in  _Only If It’s Gold_  (2013). 93% on Rotten Tomatoes and $110 million at the box office aside, that has to be Victor’s worst acting  _to date_.

Between TJ (PJ?) Leroy saying in an interview he thought Victor Nikiforov was overrated (which generated a certified clusterfuck on Twitter), and TJ’s annoying acting (“why is he under the impression that sending smoldering eyes to his co-star in every scene equals  _acting?”_ was the first in a long string of texts a frustrated Victor sent Chris one night), Victor found it hard to stop glaring at him once the cameras started rolling.

On the other hand, the odds of Yuuri Katsuki being as unlikable as Leroy are pretty slim, because no one is. And he still remembers Katsuki’s performance in  _Serenade For Two_ (2013), the only one of his movies he’s seen so far. It’s been a while, but his performance, although in a supporting role, was infinitely more memorable than Michelle Crispino’s boring protagonist.

(Infinitely more charming, too. But then, Mickey has all the charm of a wet rag.)

So yes, sure. Color him curious.

As he still balances himself on the hind legs of the chair, Yakov shoots him a doubtful look and then nods at his assistant. The assistant walks out and comes back a moment later, ushering Katsuki in.

_Holy shit._

Gravity pulls the ground from under Victor, and his chair almost falls backwards with him still in it. He flails desperately for a heart-sinking second, scrambling for purchase and grabbing the edge of the table at the last moment.

Ignoring his heart beating out an allegro appassionato in his chest, Victor laughs away the various concerned “oh my god, are you okay?” from the rest of the crew. In contrast, Yakov’s glare alone can fix climate change forever, freezing all the ice that’s already melted throughout history. Victor shoots him a smile too, for safe measure.

(And carefully avoids Katsuki’s concerned gaze, because he’s already blushing enough from embarrassment as it is, and holy  _shit,_ that man is even more gorgeous in person. Why wasn’t Victor informed beforehand? A memo would’ve been nice: “We hereby inform cast and crew that the actor coming in today for a screen test, Yuuri Katsuki, is so handsome it’s a calamity. Please prepare yourselves accordingly.”)

“…and as I’m sure you know,” Yakov is saying, “Cirque du Soleil reject here is Victor Nikiforov.”

“Yes, of course,” says Yuuri demurely, offering him a hand and a small, practiced smile.

Victor stands up and smiles back (sporting a dorky grin from ear to ear, where’s his press smile when he needs it?), noticing Yuuri doesn’t quite look at him while they shake hands. Good, because that gives Victor the chance to stare at his eyes without being caught. They’re so. damn.  _pretty_. Like autumn leaves. And his hair, jet black and carefully pushed back, looks soft enough to lose oneself in.

(He wouldn’t mind losing a couple of nights of sleep with his hands tangled in that hair.)

Yuuri lets go of the handshake (that was way too brief for Victor’s taste) when Yakov talks to him again.

“Yuuri, any questions about the character?”

Victor sits again. Yuuri will ask questions about the story and the part he was offered, so that conversation with Yakov will take some—

“No.”

He turns around, and finds Yakov looking as perplexed as he feels.

“No questions?”

“No, I’m good, Mr. Feltsman,” says Yuuri in a low voice. Yakov examines him curiously for a moment and then, seemingly satisfied, gives him instructions as to how the scene is supposed to play out. Victor doesn’t pay attention: he already knows how Yakov envisions it and what to expect, so he focuses on his own lines instead.

“Alright then, let’s get started.”

He looks up: Yuuri’s in position on the other side of the room, meticulously folding the sleeves of his cardigan to the elbow and not looking at anyone. When Yakov gives the word, however, he lifts his head, looks straight at Victor and—  _oh._ Victor stops breathing.

The Playboy.

Yuuri walks towards him — calm, confident, graceful — and Victor watches, completely still, like a prey watching a hawk dive in their direction. A part of his brain thinks  _he’s perfect for the part_ , another plays  _where have you been all my life?_  in a loop, and the last one is having a mini-crisis over how effortlessly sensual Yuuri’s body language became. Like a switch he flips at will. Yuuri’s hand lands softly on the backrest of the chair beside his.

“May I?” he says with a smile that is equal parts coy and provocative, and 100% dangerous.

Victor blinks once, then one more time. What’s his line? The cameras are already rolling, what’s his line?!

 _Right._ He raises an eyebrow, politely disdainful.

“If you must.”

 

* * *

 

**_Los Angeles, August 9th_ **

As the main theme swells and the credits roll, Victor reaches for the box of tissues on the coffee table in front of him. The only light in the room is the one coming from the TV — which is fortunate, because he doesn’t want Makkachin to see him like this, face and eyes puffy from crying.

He blows his nose and looks at the time on his phone: 4am. God, what happened, where did his day go? Why did no one warn him? Surely Yakov could’ve said something?!

…well, he didn’t exactly tell Yakov what he was thinking about doing, did he?

In his defense, not even Victor himself knew what he was about to do. He simply thought he’d take a look at IMDB on the ride home, after the screen test.

The name Yuuri Katsuki was long familiar, always at the very edge of his awareness — and the man himself invariably connected to people he knew, but never crossing the line of becoming an actual acquaintance. All he knew before today was that Katsuki was often in Celestino Cialdini’s movies, and that he was in Yakov’s film last year. He must’ve impressed Yakov quite a lot, for him to forego auditions and straight up call Yuuri himself to offer him the part.

One screen test later and Victor still didn’t know much more than he knew before (other than that he would definitely spread his legs like a French courtesan if Yuuri ever asked), but IMDB helped him there.

 

**Yuuri Katsuki**

Actor

Yuuri Katsuki was born in Hasetsu, Japan, where his parents, Toshiya Katsuki and Hiroko Katsuki, own and operate the last bathhouse remaining in town. His first major role came in  **Min-so Park**  ’s  ** _Dime a Dozen_  **(2012). He gained widespread…  **See full bio >>**

 

 **Born:** November 29, 1992, Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan

 

**Filmography**

**Actor (14 credits)**

**_History Makers_** (2015)

 ** _The King and the Skater_** (2015)

 ** _Everlasting_** (2014)

 ** _The Ice Castle_** (2013)

 ** _Serenade for Two_** (2013)

 ** _Dime a Dozen_** (2012)

 ** _Hanarezu ni soba ni ite_** (2010)

 

All the movie names after that were in Japanese, so Victor gave up on those. He went straight to his computer and looked for  _History Makers_ on all streaming sites he subscribed to. He was supposed to have attended the premiere last year and was even looking forward to it (unlike most premieres), but it conflicted with his filming schedule for  _Aria_ (2016).

(And Lilia, of course, had used her prerogative as his director, refusing to rearrange a couple of days in the schedule just so he could go watch  _Yakov’s_ new film. She barely made concessions back when she was Yakov's wife; now that they've divorced... Victor should've expected no less.)

He was interested before, when it was just “Yakov’s movie with Yura and Chris in it”, but  _now_. Now it’s “the movie that made Yakov offer Yuuri the role of the Playboy”.

 

***

 

**History Makers: A Review**

“Yakov Feltsman’s 135-minute, $55 million film is a love letter to figure skating. It is intelligently written and directed, powerfully acted, and utterly spellbinding as it subverts every sports movie trope in the book.

The formula dictates that the hero be the underdog, and that he win after overcoming any and every hardship foolish enough to come his way. What unfolds before our eyes, instead, is a story that plays with our expectations, and mocks us for allowing ourselves to be so stupidly led: our hero is not an underdog, but a national champion many times over; his lifelong idol/current coach is not, in fact, a selfish playboy, but someone who’s been silently in love for almost a year; and last but certainly not least, the hero’s victory at the end is anything but guaranteed.

All the puzzle pieces and plot twists, of course, would never come together so seamlessly if not for the acting prowess of  **Christophe Giacometti** , impeccable as the hero’s mentor/boyfriend, as well Hollywood’s newest discovery  **Yuri Plisetsky** , amazing as the young rival/unwilling friend.

But the entire emotional payoff of the film rests on the shoulders of  **Yuuri Katsuki** ’s portrayal of the anxiety-riddled figure skater, and it’s hard to think of someone who could pull it off as flawlessly as he does. The scene where his character has a complete meltdown in a car park right before a competition, in particular, is beyond haunting. Those who don’t cry during this scene should see the Wizard of Oz about that, for they are in sore need of a heart.

It is Katsuki’s every single acting choice that guides us through the story, and we couldn’t be in better hands.

The figure skating scenes also (...)” 

***

From  _History Makers_ , Victor worked his way down Yuuri’s IMDB list: he got to see Yuuri sing and dance as if he’d been plucked straight from the Golden Age of Hollywood in _The King and the Skater_ , and engage in a dangerous love affair with an older woman in  _Everlasting._  (Victor almost fell to his knees in thanks for the movie’s sex scene. The ass on that man, Lord be praised, and the way he  _moved_. It was like he made music with his body.)

Next, his break out role as a leading man, a prince under a curse in  _The Ice Castle_ , and then a frumpy, charismatic best friend in  _Serenade For Two_ , that Victor made a point of rewatching. Finally,  _Dime a Dozen_ , where he played Seung-gil Lee’s rival in a dance company (a quick search told him that Yuuri did all his dance scenes himself, being proficient in ballet, contemporary and ballroom, which  _what?_ How is that man even real?).

And other than a few breaks for food and bathroom, Victor did not stop his marathon, and now it’s 4am and he hasn’t done anything productive with his day.

(Although he might argue that a Yuuri Katsuki Movie Marathon is an extremely productive way to spend your day.)

He’s also cried in three of those movies (Yuuri’s character  _died?!_ The ending of  _Dime a Dozen_ was cursed,  _cursed_ ), and not slept a single wink. And he has to be in Yakov’s office at 10am.

Again: why did no one warn him that Yuuri Katsuki was addictive?

Victor grabs his cell phone and shoots Chris a message.

_> > Chris!_

_> > Tell me about Yuuri Katsuki_

 

***

 

**Yuuri Katsuki Joins the Cast of “Eros”**

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  has just signed on to join the cast of  **Yakov Feltsman** ’s next movie,  **“On Love: Eros”**.

The news that the 23-year-old actor would be signing on for the flick was revealed by the director himself. Feltsman posted on Twitter a picture of the two of them, writing “Great to work with  **@yuuri_katsuki** again. #OnLoveEros”. The director soon after confirmed the news in an interview, saying “It’s my second opportunity to work with Katsuki. He’s a good boy and extremely talented.”

2016 is quite the year for Katsuki: in addition to “Eros”, he’ll also be filming  **Celestino Cialdini** ’ **s**   **“Terra Incognita”** , the sequel to his 2015 success  **“The King and the Skater”**. This will be Cialdini and Katsuki’s fourth collaboration, cementing the actor's place as Cialdini’s “new muse”.

“On Love: Eros” is set to be released in 2017.

 

***

 

_I’m begging you not to_

_But you always leave me so breathless_

_How can I resist you_

Victor buries his nose further into the pillow. Chris. His ringtone for Chris. But the phone is way, way too far, all the way back in the living room. If he just ignores it, the music will fade away.

It stops after a few more seconds, and he relaxes into the pillow and the duvet. Now he can go back to—

_I’m begging you not to_

_But you always leave me so breathless_

Dammit.

Makkachin bounces on the bed, as if to tell him his phone is inconveniently ringing and waking up the whole house (namely: just the two of them).

“Yeah, yeah, I know, sorry girl…” he sighs, throwing the covers aside. He plods into the living room and finds his phone, Christophe’s picture seductively blowing him a kiss on the brightly lit screen. Victor squints at it; when did Chris manage to change his contact picture?

“Hey,” he answers — mumbles, more like it.

A pause. Then:

“Chéri, it’s three in the afternoon, don’t tell me you’re still sleeping.”

“It’s a long—” he turns his head away from the speaker and yawns, “it’s a long story.”

Chris hums. “Does this long story have anything to do with you sending me messages about Yuuri Katsuki at four in the morning?”

Victor smiles sheepishly, even though Chris can’t see him. “Yeah, sorry.”

“You can make it up to me by giving me all the details, honey. What time did he leave your place? Or were you at his place?”

“What? No! No, it’s not that, Chris, Jesus!”

_Don’t give me ideas._

“We’re gonna work together,” Victor continues, settling down on the sofa and absentmindedly grabbing one of the pillows, “so I just… watched some of his movies last night.” _Every single one of them._ “And… I don’t know, I was curious?”

“Curious,” Chris places an incredulous emphasis on the word. “About?”

“Well, you know.”  _Do I?_ he thinks, playing with the fringes of the pillow on his lap. “About… the kind of person he is, what it’s like to work with him… that sort of thing.”

“Funny, you never asked me that about JJ,” says Chris, and there is definitely the sound of a grin along with the words. 

“Who?”

A sigh. “It doesn’t matter. He’s not nearly as interesting as Yuuri anyway. Question, though: why didn’t you just ask Yakov?”

“I did. The only thing he said was ‘he’s a professional, you should learn from him.’ I think that was unfair,” he adds.

“Quite,” says Chris with a chuckle. “But he’s right: Yuuri’s very professional. Always on time, always focused, and he always,  _always_ knows his lines. And everyone else’s, for that matter.”

Victor doesn’t ask how he knows it — it’s not an uncommon occurrence for a coworker to have to feed Chris his lines. He never needs more than the first two or three words to remember entire monologues, but he does get distracted easily and ends up losing his cue way too often.

“The crew loved him, too,” Chris adds. “Polite, quiet, knows everyone’s names… the only thing we hated about him was the number of hours he’d put in to rehearse on the ice. ‘Five more minutes’, and no one can say no because, I mean, have you seen those eyes?”

Victor makes an understanding noise.

“But if Yakov didn’t come down there in person and yell at him to get off the ice, he’d stay there for  _hours_. Imagine what else he can do with that stamina,” and now Victor can practically hear Chris’ eyebrows wiggling at him on the other side of the call.

Victor shakes his head. Whether it’s aimed at Chris’ innuendo, or at himself for having thought the same, is up for debate.

“Great kisser, too.”

“Chris...”

“Don’t you ‘Chris’ me, Victor Nikiforov; I’m giving you exactly what you came here for. Don’t think you’re fooling anyone, darling.”

_Touché._

“Believe me, I had two kiss scenes with him. I know what I’m talking about.”

Victor remembers those two scenes quite vividly. He may or may not have wondered what it will be like to kiss Yuuri in front of the cameras… or what it would be like to kiss him with no cameras around.

“And what does Matthieu think about that?” he jokes. He still can’t fathom how Chris has managed to find the most understanding husband in the business. Chris might be the most monogamous person Victor’s ever met, but he wonders sometimes how Matthieu feels about having to constantly read gossip articles on Chris’ (non-existent) love affairs on set. 

“Oh, Matthieu  _loves_ him. He choreographed Yuuri’s routines for  _History Makers_ , and he pretty much fell in love with him. I thought he was gonna leave me,” Chris laughs. “By the way, you know who else loved him? Yuri Plisetsky.”

Victor scoffs. “Yura doesn’t like anyone.”

“Truer words have never been spoken. But you should’ve seen him looking at Katsuki, chéri. It gave a whole new meaning to the words ‘kitten love’, really.”

“You can’t be serious.  _My_ Yuri Plisetsky?”

“Don’t let him hear you call him ‘my’, but yeah. The very same. It was adorable, and he’ll kill both of us if he ever finds out I told you that,” Chris replies amusedly.

“Sure.” That sounds way more like Yura.

“But anyway, you’ll be able to see more for yourself at the party.”

Victor’s fingers playing with the pillow still at that, and he sits up.

“You mean… at Matthieu’s birthday?”

“Oh, did I not mention that before?” Chris says, impossibly innocent. “Yes, Yuuri will be here. He’s already confirmed and everything.”

Victor hugs the pillow to his chest. “So… so then…”

“Mm-hm. You’ll be able to talk to him in person. How much do you love me now?”

“A lot,” says Victor, beaming at the phone. “But, um… is he… well, do you know if he’s…”

“Single? Very. Bring your A-game, Nikiforov.”

 

* * *

 

**_Los Angeles, August 10th_ **

 

**Phichit Chulanont has a crush on Yuuri Katsuki**

**_The Latest Show with Cao Bin_ **

**2 years ago** **40M views**

 

_“Now, I’d like to address certain rumors. Uh, there has been a lot of talk about your supposed love affair on set.”_

_Yuuri lets out an awkward laugh, and Phichit gives their host one of his trademark 1000-watt smiles._

_“I know, right? I should be so lucky!”_

_Cao Bin and the audience laugh, but Yuuri slaps him lightly on the leg._

_“Phichit, please,” he says with a smile._

_But Phichit just turns to the host in a conspiratorial tone:_

_“I mean, sure, I have a crush on Yuuri, but who doesn’t, amirite?” he winks at the audience, who erupts in cheers and clapping. One enthusiastic fan shouts “Yeah!”, and Yuuri goes red._

_Seemingly satisfied with the reaction caused, Phichit goes back to the topic at hand, expertly diverting the conversation to safer waters._

_“But all gossip aside, working with Yuuri was a fantastic experience, and I can’t wait for a next time.” The two smile brightly at each other before he continues. “He’s one of my favorite actors. Besides Michael Fassbender, obviously.”_

_“Obviously,” says Cao. Under the laughter of the audience, he shows an enlarged picture of Michael Fassbender posing for a picture on the red carpet, and in the background, Phichit staring at him with stars in his eyes._

_Phichit beams at the camera. “The proudest moment of my career!”_

_“Are you aware this picture became a meme?”_

_Yuuri snorts, and Phichit preens: “Yes! ‘Get you a man who looks at you the way Phichit looks at Michael Fassbender’!_ _” He winks at the camera and stage whispers: “Call me, Michael.”_

_When the laughter subsides, Cao Bin turns to Yuuri._

_“What about you, Yuuri, any favorite actors?”_

_“Victor Nikiforov,” he replies without batting an eye — immediately, as if there could be no other possible answer._

_“Oh, Nikiforov, great actor, yes! Have you seen his new movie,_ Stammi Vicino _?”_

 _“Yes, it’s incredible!” Yuuri repositions himself on the sofa and leans forward. “The character is so well-written, and Victor just_ embodied  _him, all his struggles and soul searching and just… his… general emptiness. He told the story with every step he took, every look, every gesture, he… enhanced the story.”_

_“Wow,” Cao Bin raises his eyebrows and smiles. “You really are a fan!”_

_Suddenly self-conscious, Yuuri leans back on the sofa and looks down, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in his pants. “I just… I think he’s great.”_

_“And_ I’m  _the meme? Really, America?” intervenes Phichit, and the audience laughs again._

 

**[extravictor] 2 days ago**

YUURI AND VICTOR WILL BE IN A MOVIE TOGETHER

**View all 32 replies**

 

**[yuurikatsukishusband] 2 years ago**

phchit’s right who DOESNT have a crush on katsuki

**View all 15 replies**

 

**[the-moon-glows-for-you] 2 years ago**

the title should be phihchit chulanon has a crush on yuri katsuki and yuri katsuki has a crush on victor nikiforv lol

**View all 27 replies**

 

**[maydayuuri] 1 year ago**

**1:07** he answered that question faster than light

 

**[improbable_platypus] 6 months ago**

like if tumblr brought you here

 

**[royal_seals] 3 months ago**

#pichuuri

**Hide replies**

  **[sirenluvr] 3 months ago**

        too bad it never happened

 

**[royal_seals] 3 months ago**

+sirenluvr there’s SO MUCH evidence they were together at the time

 

**[sirenluvr] 3 months ago**

+royal_seals like all the evidence he was “secretly married” to minako okukawa?

 

**[kermitonfire] 3 months ago**

+sirenluvr or all the evidence he dated mickey crispino lmao

 

**[drownorswim] 3 months ago**

+kermitonfire but did you see the interviews mickey gave on katsuki? that was some serious shit

 

**[royal_seals] 3 months ago**

+drownorswim hell hath no fury XD

 

**[sirenluvr] 3 months ago**

+royal_seals every time yuuri is in a movie pple ship him with his costar its ridiculous

 

**[royal_seals] 3 months ago**

+sirenluvr go watch mickey talk about yuuri and then come talk to me

 

Victor reads the entire thread with a raised eyebrow. Yuuri and Mickey Crispino? Poor Yuuri, that can’t be fun. But then, both fans and the media alike always come up with the wildest rumors; Victor himself has had his fair share of fantastic stories attached to his name — still does, from time to time. It comes with the territory.

Yuuri and Phichit, though… That's way more believable. The easy banter, the bright smiles so easily mirrored between the two of them… there's undeniable chemistry there, the same that almost oozed from the screen in  _The King and the Skater_. They definitely look like an item in that clip.

But according to Chris, Yuuri is single now, so that’s all that really matters. That, and the fact that in just four days he’ll be able to get to know Yuuri a bit better.

He goes back to the video, starting from his favorite part at  **1:07**.

 

* * *

 

**_Barcelona, October 15th_ **

 

**Yuuri Katsuki's Love Affairs Timeline**

 

He’s talented. He’s handsome. He’s sexy. He’s adorable.

He’s a heartbreaker.

It’s been only a few years since his transition from the Japanese film industry to Hollywood, but Yuuri Katsuki’s long list of “starbucks lovers” is starting to rival that of Miss Swift herself.

One Katsuki Movies binge-watch later, and we think we finally got a timeline down!

 

_Mickey Crispino (2013)_

The two met while filming of “Serenade for Two”, where Yuuri apparently won Mickey’s heart. While Yuuri himself never confirmed or denied the rumors of a relationship between them, you only have to watch any video where Mickey is asked about Yuuri to draw your own conclusions. It’s enough to make you wonder if Mickey was the one who wrote the lyrics to “I Knew You Were Trouble” instead of Tay Tay. 

 

_Yuuko Nishigori (2013)_

Mickey’s lovelorn corpse wasn’t even cold before Yuuri met Yuuko on the set of “The Ice Castle”, where the two played, respectively, a prince and a warrior in love with each other. And just like the warrior’s kiss was the only thing capable of breaking the curse over the prince, Yuuko was more than enough to make Yuuri forget all about his last boyfriend. Mickey who? Yuuko’s husband, the screenwriter Takeshi Nishigori, was understandably less than thrilled about all of this, and the affair didn’t last long.

 

_Celestino Cialdini (2013 - ?)_

Getting cast in a Cialdini movie, specially one of his musicals, is a privilege that many stars will fight you behind a Wendy’s at 3am for. Meanwhile Yuuri, still relatively a newcomer at the time, got easily cast as the hero in Celestino’s “The Ice Castle”. A few eyebrows were raised at the time, and many others followed when he got the leading role in Celestino’s next movie, “Everlasting”. When he got cast once again in the movie following immediately after that, there was not one eyebrow in place in Hollywood. Sure, Yuuri is very talented, but it does make us wonder where else his talents lie.

 

_Minako Okukawa (2014)_

And speaking of “Everlasting”! Minako Okukawa is an institution in Hollywood at this point, and her refusal to get married is well documented. However, just because she lives alone doesn’t mean she spends her nights that way, right? And she’s a great actress and all, but no one can convince us that that searing chemistry was just acting. Her sex scene with Yuuri is sheer wet dream fuel.

 

_Phichit Chulanont (2015)_

They had the most adorable love story on the big screen in “The King and the Skater”, and they have the most adorable banter in interviews. They take vacations together and constantly show up in each other’s Instagrams. Anyone who tries to tell me they’re not, or have never been, a couple, can fight me. We can’t wait to see them together again in “Terra Incognita”. #phichuuri4ever

 

***

 

“And you’re wondering if it’s all true?” asks Chris.

Sprawled on the sofa of his hotel room, crushed under the weight of Makkachin and questions he doesn’t have answers for, Victor stares at the ceiling.

 _Does_ he think it’s all true? Or does he know better than that?

“I don’t know,” he sighs. “There are so many articles and lists and…”

“Just as many as there are about you, honey. And about us, for that matter. You know half the world thinks I cheat on Matthieu with you every Thursday in the projection room above the auditorium,” Chris replies, amusement obvious even on the phone.

“Yeah, I know, I thought of that too, but… it’s been two  _months_. What else am I supposed to think?!”

“Victor,” says Chris, his voice serious with just a hint of exhaustion, “he danced with you one night, that’s all. I’m sorry, but he owes you nothing. This is not Victorian England, sweetie.”

Technically, Chris is right, of course. But the thing is, he doesn’t know half of it. He doesn’t know about all the sweet nothings Yuuri whispered in his ear the night of the party, for instance. Or what it feels like to be in Yuuri’s arms — what it’s like to have nothing but sensations buzzing on your skin and bubbling in your head as Yuuri dips you, and those warm brown eyes smile at you. Doesn’t know the thrill that runs down your spine when Yuuri’s thumb runs across your bottom lip, in a promise that never quite comes true by the end of the night.

He doesn’t know Victor has never felt this intoxicated with the idea of anyone ever before.

And Victor’s not about to tell him anyway.

“So Victor Nikiforov is joining their ranks, huh?”

The abrupt segue wakes him up from his reverie. “What? Whose ranks?”

“The brokenhearted of Tinseltown, chéri, Yuuri Katsuki’s Pining Hearts Club Band,” Chris replies with a chuckle. “You guys should have weekly meetings or something.”

Victor’s expression furrows. “And by ‘you guys’ you mean…?”

“Mickey Crispino, for one. Have you seen any clips of him talking about Yuuri?”

“Oh, come—”

“Honey. That’s a scorned man talking if I ever saw one. Also Seung-gil Lee? He had it bad after… what’s the name?  _By The Dozen_?”

“ _Dime a Dozen_ ,” the answer comes automatically.

“Right, that. So, Yuuri was the whole reason he took a year off after that film; unrequited love is a bitch. Not to mention your Yuri Plisetsky, he was in  _such_ a mood. I think Katsuki was his first love, to be honest,” Chris says indifferently. “And have you never wondered why Ketty Abelashvili has composed the score for most of Celestino’s movies?”

“That’s… pretty normal?” says Victor, dubious. Directors and movie composers form dynamic duos all the time — you only have to look at the Tim Burton + Danny Elfman combo for proof, or Steven Spielberg and John Williams. Even Studio Ghibli has their own power couple in Miyazaki and Joe Hisaishi. Once you find the perfect synergy, it makes sense to hold on to it.

“It is, but there’s a reason why it happened. Ketty actually  _asked_ to compose for  _The Ice Castle_ , saying no one could capture Yuuri the way she could.” He scoffs. “She wishes.”

Victor’s head is spinning. That’s… a lot of names.

None of which show up by Yuuri Katsuki’s side anymore.

(And how does Chris know all that, anyway?)

Gently coaxing Makkachin off him, he gets up and walks towards his private terrace; the bright sunlight makes him wince for a moment, and he blinks as furiously and fast as his brain is working, trying to come to a conclusion on too few facts and too much hearsay.

“So you’re saying…” he stops, unsure of how to continue, but Chris answers the question only hazily hinted at:

“I’m just saying there’s a… trail of broken hearts, that is it. That’s all I know. Who knows who he does or doesn’t sleep with? But if you ask me, you can’t have that many people pining for you and not sleep with any of them, right?”

Right.

...except that Victor himself doesn't follow that logic. So why would Yuuri?

He ends the call and looks out the terrace: he can see most of Passeig de Gràcia from there, with all of its century-old buildings, impressive architecture and thousands of trees, the avenue stretching into the horizon. He hasn’t been to Barcelona in ages, and the view from his bedroom truly is as amazing as he was promised.

The sheer size of his suite penthouse is also remarkable, but for all the wrong reasons. Too much space, and no one else to help him fill it. No one to share that view with.

With filming starting in two days, he wonders if Yuuri Katsuki is also going to stay at the Majestic.

 

* * *

 

**_Barcelona, October 16th_ **

Victor’s publicist suggested he use the exclusive butler service and have all his meals in the suite. “To avoid a commotion in the hotel restaurant,” she said.

Solemnly ignoring the advice, Victor heads for the restaurant this morning. Even if he does end up having his breakfast cut short for pictures and autograph signing, he wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for his fans. The least he could do is show some appreciation for them.

As expected, a faint hush falls on the place when he walks in. Just one moment, and then the previous clinks of cutlery against porcelain plates resume, the guests all doing their best not to stare. He'll probably be able to get through most of his meal before someone approaches him for a picture — people who stay at luxurious hotels are always very concerned about not “making a scene”.

Victor takes one quick look at the buffet, with a wide variety of breads, fruits, cereals and cold meats, before he gets a glass of juice and a small plate of fruit without thinking too much about it; the restaurant is crawling with people, the faster he tries to find an empty table the better.

He looks around for a second, eyes scanning the crowded room before they fall on one lonely person sitting by a window. His heart stops.

Yuuri Katsuki.

The studio placed them both at the same hotel, and Victor’s never loved them more.

He marches over there with a step he hopes is not too hurried, and lets his hand land softly on the backrest of the chair in front of Yuuri.

“May I?”

Yuuri starts and looks up: he was too completely lost in his own thoughts, apparently, to notice Victor’s not too-subtle approach.

“Victor, hi! Uh, yeah, sure,” he says, vaguely gesturing at the chair in an invitation for Victor to join him. Not waiting one second longer, Victor sits down — and immediately regrets it. Yuuri looks unfairly charming, just like the other two times Victor’s met him. And it’s clear he doesn’t need to do a lot to achieve that; all he’s done before coming down for breakfast was put on a two-button shirt and comb his hair back as usual, and the result is devastating.

(And those two buttons on that shirt should  _not_ be unbuttoned. That neck, so enticingly exposed, is tantalizing. Does this man have no mercy on everyone around him?)

“So you’re staying here too?” asks Victor, as he carefully separates the fruit in his plate in different groups so that they won’t touch each other.

“Yeah, I got here yesterday, but I spent most of the day sleeping the jet lag off,” Yuuri replies with a weak smile, and Victor nods sympathetically. That nine-hour difference also played a number on him on his first day.

Victor leans marginally closer on the table. “If I’d known you were coming, I would’ve prepared a special welcome,” he says with a wink.

He watches color rise up that tantalizing neck and set up camp on Yuuri’s face, and wants to stare at it forever. Much better than the view from his suite. If he had Yuuri in his bedroom, a terrace with a view would be the very last thing he would ever need.

To his disappointment, though, Yuuri leans back on his chair, as if trying to create distance between them.

“That, um, that wouldn’t be necessary,” he says, eyes glued to his plate and idly poking some pieces of melon with his fork.

Right. He forgot. If Yuuri were interested in anything Victor has to offer, he would’ve contacted him. He had two whole months for that, after all. Victor underestimated how easy it is to forget that part with Yuuri right in front of him.

He dramatically clutches his own chest. “Yuuuuuri! Are you saying you  _wouldn’t_ like to be welcomed to Spain by a group of flamenco dancers in your bedroom? I’m disappointed.”

Thankfully, Yuuri snorted and looked up again. “I mean, it'svery tempting, obviously,” he says, eyebrows raised and a playful smile on his lips. Victor hasn’t seen that smile in two months, and it’s impossible to look away. “Very hard to say no to that,” Yuuri continues, “and I’m sure I’ll live to regret it.”

“Glad you realize it. You have some three or four months of filming to rethink your foolish decision, Mr. Katsuki.”

Yuuri nods, serious. “Will do, Mr. Nikiforov.”

 

* * *

 

**_Barcelona, October 19th_ **

Victor turns the page of the book on his lap, pointedly ignoring the man who now sits by his side on the couch.

“A book, sir, as I am sure you can see,” is his cold reply to the question of what he’s reading.

Yuuri looks from Victor’s face to the book, back at Victor’s face, and then throws a quick look around the room. No one at the intimate gathering seems to be paying them any mind. When he speaks again, his voice has lost none of its velvety quality, none of its low, intimate tone.

“And yet, there’s so much else to see here.”

For the first time in the brief conversation, Victor looks back at him — down at him, as if addressing Yuuri is something he would rather not deign to do.

“I beg your pardon, sir, but I fail to see anything worth looking at,” and with that, he snaps the book shut, leaves it on the sofa and walks away.

“Cut! That’s a wrap!”

Victor turns around and walks back into the room he’s just left, where the mood now is completely changed: actors and extras drop their characters like snakes shedding skin, and the crew starts moving around and turning off equipment. As soon as Yakov yells “we’re clear!”, they erupt in chatter — about the scene they just filmed, about tomorrow’s scenes, costumes, lighting, sound, the continuist still frantically writing down things on her pad.

The only person who has yet to open his mouth is Yuuri: still on the sofa where Victor left him and with his eyes closed, he rubs his own neck and moves it from side to side, as if he’s just finished carrying something heavy on his shoulders.

When he opens his eyes again, he finds Victor back by his side on the couch.

“So Yuuri—”

The first assistant director walks by and stops abruptly in front of them. “Victor, Yuuri, costumes,” he says curtly, before moving on.

Yuuri makes as if to get up, but Victor’s question stops him: “Any plans for tonight?”

“Uhh, no, not really. Dinner and just… work on my lines for tomorrow.”

“Right,” he says, distractedly nodding. His attention has moved from Yuuri to Yuuri’s hand, right between the two of them on the sofa. Purposefully, Victor moves closer.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” he says, letting his voice drop and noticing Yuuri going completely still. “Since we’re gonna be working together for the next few months, we should… build some trust in our relationship. Why don’t we go out for dinner tonight?”

“Dinner?” Yuuri echoes, a blank look on his face. Surely Victor can get a better reaction than that, right?

His arm, resting on the back of the couch until now, slides slowly down Yuuri’s left arm and lands on top of his hand. Yuuri’s back gets a little straighter, and he goes even more still, if such a thing is possible.

“Yeah. We get to see a little of the city, and you can tell me all about you,” he continues, leaning in even closer. Yuuri’s eyes are more maddening from that up close, and when Yuuri’s lips part, it’s all he can do not to bite the bottom one right there and then.

“Victor! Yuuri! Costumes!”

The assistant director’s shout breaks the spell, and Victor reins in a sigh as Yuuri turns his head, hiding his face from him. Gently, he frees his hand from under Victor’s.

“Sorry, I… should really go to bed early. And there’s not much I wanna see in the city anyway, so… I’ll see you tomorrow?” he finishes, getting up.

Victor’s Press Smile is at the ready. “Yeah, of course.”

With an awkward nod, Yuuri walks away. Victor stays on the couch trying not to follow him with his eyes, but it’s clear at this point that he doesn’t have what it takes to resist watching Yuuri.

 

***

 

**Yuuri Katsuki’s Top 10 Love Affairs**

 

_Mila Babicheva_

They had a really awkward sex scene in “Serenade for Two”, but based on pictures of them together on the set, things probably went very differently in the bed department for them in real life.

 

_Minami Kenjirou_

Remember last year’s ‘Get you a man who looks at you the way Phichit looks at Michael Fassbender’? Right. Swap Phichit for Minami, and Michael Fassbender for Yuuri Katsuki, and the defense rests.

 

_Christophe Giacometti_

Amazingly enough, despite both Yuuri’s and Chris’s reputation for on-set affairs, there wasn’t a lot going on about these two during the filming of “History Makers” — which just makes us think they were being extra careful.

 

_Celestino Cialdini_

Yuuri is obviously the Uma Thurman to Celestino’s Tarantino. We’re fine with it, to be honest, and even thankful that at least Celestino doesn’t have a foot fetish.

 

_Ketty Abelashvili_

Rumor has it that the famous movie composer works in all of Celestino Cialdini’s movies just so she has a chance to work remotely close to Yuuri. Yikes, girl.

 

_Seung-gil Lee_

This one caught you off-guard, didn’t it? Yup, us too. But sources say that the year Seung-gil spent back in South Korea farming or whatever was actually just him trying to get over Yuuri. Honestly, what a mood.

 

_Mickey Crispino_

Everyone and their cousins have already watched videos of Mickey badmouthing Yuuri. And people still have the nerve to say that women are the catty ones. Wow.

 

_Yuuko Nishigori_

Say what you will about Taylor Swift, but at least she’s never dated another woman’s man (that we know of). Yuuri definitely tried to pull an Angelina here, and we do not care for it.

 

_Minako Okukawa_

Their sex scene should be on one of those “Actors Who DEFINITELY Did It On Camera” lists.

 

_Phichit Chulanont_

Honestly? Not only are they cute as a button together, but we bet anything they’re the next Brangelina of Hollywood. # _phichuuri_

 

Victor locks his phone and lays it on the nightstand. The article is so pathetic it consists entirely of big, low quality pictures and one or two lines per entry. Why is he even reading that trash?

(Because he’s  _this_ desperate for confirmation that, no, Yuuri is not worth his time and effort.)

He rolls around and hugs Makkachin, who’s already snoring soundly by his side. He closes his eyes less in an attempt to sleep and more to stop the tears from coming.

The strategy doesn’t work half as effectively as he hopes, and the tears stubbornly pool around his eyelashes as he buries his nose in Makka’s fur.

He’s an idiot to think that a few dances and some drunken words were the beginning of Something New. Something he couldn’t name or put his finger on, but that he knew he was lacking the minute Yuuri grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor that night.

...maybe it’s him. Maybe Yuuri was excited to meet Victor properly — he  _said_ Victor was his favorite actor, right? — and was obviously disappointed in what he found. Not the suave fashion icon, Oscar-winner Victor Nikiforov, but just… a dork who fell for him before Yuuri even finished saying “hello”, and who wants that?

And yet, Yuuri didn’t respond well to Flirty Victor either. Not that Victor was that good of a flirt, but…

Who does Yuuri want him to be, then?

His mind wanders back to the night of the party, back to when he only smiled a lot, laughed a lot and had fun. Looking back, he didn’t even think of a persona to present, resulting in an entire night ad libbed. He was just… himself.

As he drifts off, Victor sleepily thinks to himself that that is the answer he should be giving interviewers. When asked about the most difficult role of his career, he should just tell them “Victor Nikiforov”.

The one role he has no idea how to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, I read so many trashy listicles on celebrity gossip for this, lord have mercy XD
> 
> Fun Fact: since Anya doesn't have a last name in canon, I had to come up with a good one for her, and that's when I found out about Maya Deren (born Eleonora Derenkowska): a Ukrainian-born American filmmaker and "one of the most important American experimental filmmakers and entrepreneurial promoters of the avant-garde in the 1940s and 1950s." I thought that was so awesome I just had to give Anya her last name! So this is why Anya ended up with a non-Russian sounding name, in case you were wondering. ^^
> 
> Thanks to [Rae](http://extranikiforov.tumblr.com/) for her beta work!! *blows kiss to wife*
> 
> THIS was supposed to be a long one-shot, but things did not turn out quite the way I planned, so. This became a 3-chapter thing OTL
> 
> (This was originally part of the victurigiftexchange2017 collection. However, no one seems to know what's happened to the mod, and the collection is moderated, unrevealed and not updating as of the time of this post. Since other participants are also withdrawing their fics from the collection so that their giftees can get their presents, I've decided to do the same. After all, this was written for them. ^^ If the collection becomes active again, I'll be more than happy to re-add the fic to it! And here are my hopes that the victurigiftexchange mod is fine, and nothing serious has happened to them.)
> 
> And here's [the rebloggable post](http://thehobbem.tumblr.com/post/169283957202/author-thehobbem-rating-mature-relationship), in case you guys have tumblr and want to help me spread the word!


End file.
